Stuck on you
by mangalover4ever07
Summary: I'll be damned if I'm going to tolerate her actions and further. She could have at least kissed me good morning. It's her fault that she had walked into my life and turned my whole world upside down. Oneshot/Lemon Kaiba POV


I zoned out again; probably the third time in less than half an hour. I really should be listening to the important conversations over stocks, share holds, and the yearly projection of Kaiba Corporation. I really should be paying attention, even when my advisors, accountants, and lawyers are bickering over the contracts or whatever.

Yeah, I said whatever, because I just don't care right now. I don't care about any of this.

I'm _pissed!_

Why was she out of the bed before I woke up? I had every intentions on waking her up lovingly; warming her flesh with my touch, sending her over into orgasmic bliss.

But _she_ decided to ruin it!

I just knew I would have seen her before I left for this board meeting, but it wasn't until Mokuba said that she had left to see her brother, Atemu, turned my mood into irritation.

Something needed to be done. I'll be damned if I'm going to tolerate her actions and further. She could have _at least_ kissed me good morning. It's her fault that she had walked into my life and turned my whole world upside down. I was a successful businessman with the world at my feet. The only family I had ever known, loved, and cared for was Mokuba. I was happy where I was before she showed up eight months ago. It's her fault for showing me I was missing an important piece in my life.

Azula had shown up in my dreams before we even met. She had opened the gate of the past life that I tried to distance myself from. She awakened something inside of me that I didn't know existed.

It was foolish of me to fall in love with a dream. That's what I kept saying to myself. I just chalked it up to breaking under the pressure and I needed some time to myself. I had no clue that my dreams would lead to reality.

I never knew what love was, at least not this kind of love. I've heard about it, probably witnessed it from afar, but never thought I'd be capable of receiving it or even reciprocating it. I didn't know I had it in me until Azula entered my life.

"Meeting adjourned." I said absently, getting up from the oblong table. All of the noise was seriously distracting and giving me a headache.

"But…but Mr. Kaiba. We still have several other matters to discuss."

"You can't even agree on a simple contract. Do you really think I'm going to waste my day listening to you whine like babies who can't get their way." I shrugged on my jacket and paid no mind to the men and women as they stared at me. I knew it was unusual for me to leave a meeting unresolved, but I couldn't focus on business

"We can finish this next week, when you all come to an agreement and stop wasting my time." I slammed the doors behind me and walked briskly down the hallway.

I now understood what it felt like to have someone on your mind, to think only of them even in the most inappropriate times.

Once I left the elevator on the ground level, I immediately dialed the cell phone I had bought for her. It didn't surprise me when I was prompted to leave a message.

She never answers.

"What's the point in having a cell phone if you never use it?" I grumbled. Didn't she know that irritated the hell out of me? What if something was wrong and I needed to reach her?

Frustrated, I jammed the phone back in my pocket.

The ride home was longer than usual. It was the same route, little to no traffic, and yet it seemed the driver was going so damn slow!

 _If this driver doesn't go faster, I'm going to…._

I had to take a breath. I had to keep calm. I'm Seto Kaiba, multibillionaire, CEO of an international corporation and I am not even twenty five. I can't let my hormones distract me. No matter how amazing she is, or beautiful, or inspiring; No matter how she lights up my life every time she smiles or being around her made me feel amazing…

 _God! I need to get a grip!_

I didn't wait for the driver to open the door. He took what seemed like forever to get home; I wasn't about to wait a second longer. It only took me several steps before I made it to the door. I wasn't happy when I couldn't find Azula. The house was relatively quiet for the exception of the staff walking around, performing their daily tasks.

I didn't want to ask if they had seen Azula. I was already giving the impression that I was becoming soft. Being that there was no room at the Game Shop for her to stay, naturally I opened my home to her.

My staff was shocked to say the least, though no one uttered a word. They wouldn't dare get into my business. Over time, they warmed up to her and started to like Azula, more than me, and _I'm_ the one signing their paychecks. But who could blame them? it was hard not to like her.

I found them in the simulation dome, apparently coming in at the end of a duel. From the sound of Azula's cheering, she had claimed the victory.

"Aww! Don't be sad, Little Brother." She cooed, wrapping her arms around Mokuba.

"I'm not." He sulked, but I could tell he was pissed that he had lost. "I swear you cheated."

"Absolutely not! I would have no honor if I cheated." I watched as she gave me wet kisses on his cheek. Out of spite, my brother wiped them with his sleeve. She giggled sweetly, but let him go.

I heard him say a curt greeting to me before he escaped, leaving us alone.

"Hello, Kaiba." She grinned at me, wrapping her small arms around my neck. I was anticipating those soft lips of hers that I love so much would touch mine, but instead, she kissed my cheek. I did my best not to roll my eyes.

"How was your meeting?" She took my arm and led me down the hallway.

"Long and boring." I admitted. "I didn't stay."

"But is it not important for you to be there?"

"I had other things to tend to." _Mainly you._

It was funny how walking down a hallway with her could be so soothing. This was probably the same hallway I walked down countless times before, always in a rush or having somewhere to be. It felt nice to just stroll around, without a care in the world.

It felt right.

"Why weren't you in bed this morning?"

"I was meeting with Atemu today."

"So early?" I watched her shake her head, causing the loose style of her hair to come undone, Tri-colored tresses fell over her shoulders and down her back.

"I met Brother for lunch, but I wanted to explore the city so I got up early." She released me and turned to look at me. Those magenta eyes did something inside of me. I can't place the magic behind them, but if she looked at me and asked to jump off a bridge, I would only need to know which one she'd prefer. "Furthermore, you were asleep and I knew you had an important meeting with your advisors. I did not want to disturb you."

"You could have at least kissed me good morning." _God. Did I just say that out loud?!_ From the glint in Azula's eyes, I most certainly did.

"I apologize, my King. I was not aware that I was obligated to perform such a task." She grinned innocently at me and I swear I fought back every part of me to not take her right then. She stood on her toes, gripping the lapels of my jacket to steady herself. Her lips grazed mine in a teasing way.

"I promise, I will fulfill my duties of waking you every day just as you requested." She leaned in again while I stayed motionless. I felt her tongue flick out, swiping over my bottom lip before she nibbled it lightly.

"I…I'm no King." I barely managed to get out. I honestly don't know why I said that. Why would I care if I was a King or not when I had a Queen standing before me?

"Of course you are a King. You are the _King_ of _my_ heart."

 _Yup, that does it._

No sooner did the words come out of her mouth that something in me snapped. I didn't care what needed to be done. All I was focused on was this woman. My woman.

Living in a mansion had its perks; one in particular: I had many rooms at my disposal. There was no need to go to my master bedroom when there were so many others to be used.

I pushed the near door open, guiding her inside. I wasn't going to wait a minute longer.

"Kaiba?" She gasped in excitement and a little trepidation. I silenced her next thought with my own mouth. I never thought I enjoyed kissing a woman more than kissing the one in my arms right now. I heard her mewl as I nibbled at the softness of her lips causing me to take the plunge, diving in, tasting the sweetness of her.

"We can't." She gasped out when I decided to taste more of her. I started with her neck, pushing aside the mint green sweater she wore. She tasted….so damn good.

"It is the middle of…the day."

"There's no rule that says we have to do it at night." I wasn't allowing her to get away. I took my time undoing the lace of her bodice, kissing every inch of skin I exposed. She didn't wear a bra because it was uncomfortable for her. That was fine by me; less clothes to have to take off later.

"What...what if someone comes in." Azula's voice hitched and broke as I dragged my tongue over the tops of her breast, sucking and nibbling in certain places. Without missing a step, I locked the door behind us.

"Anymore worries?" I asked, low and husky; my entire being was swallowed by lust and passion. Now on my knees, I was in a more comfortable position to feast on my prey. With one more tug, her dress pooled at her feet. I wasted no time taking her breast in my mouth. Hungrily and with such need. She squealed in shock but when her fingers gripped and stroked my head to keep me in place, it only empowered me to continue.

I needed to do more. I needed her to feel as if she were on fire with every stroke of my touch. I moved beyond her chest, dipping down further and further to my goal. She jerked back violently when I touch her behind the cotton barrier, but that wasn't about to stop me. That scent, her scent was driving me crazy and this beast raging inside of me wouldn't rest until I had every ounce of her.

"Kaiba." I heard my name leave her lips _. My name_ and not the man from 5,000 years ago that once had her heart. It was _me_ she was crying out for.

I lifted her off the ground; steadying her by placing her legs on my shoulders, I peeled back her panties, now damp from her own lust. I teased her, flicking the nub that was now red and swollen and I had barely begun to touch it. She squirmed under my touch, trying hard not to scream too loud. I took two fingers and spread her lips, revealing the most intimate part of her that she only allowed me to see.

It felt like my mouth was on fire; she was so hot, so wet. The more I move, the more she gave to me. I slid a finger in to intensify her pleasure, then another. I could feel her closing around my fingers as they became slicker, making it easier to slide in and out of her.

Her moans grew deeper, her hips swiveled against my mouth and fingers as she gripped my hair, I knew she was coming fast. It was only moments later when she called out my name once more, exploding in my mouth. The taste of her lust spilled onto my taste buds. The salty, tanginess of her was what I craved for every moment of the day. I made it a point to not waste a drop.

Azula's body went lax in my arms, coming down from her high. Carefully I slid her down into my arms. Naked and spent, I carried her to the small guest bed. It seemed that my clothes melted from my body as I discarded them quickly. She opened her legs for me, offering her body to me again, like she had done many nights before. She wrapped herself around my waist, her arms around my neck.

I remembered the first time we became one, she was shy and reserved. Now she was more open and sometimes dominated in the bedroom. However, tonight, she had submitted total control over to me.

Azula lifted her hips off the bed, allowing me to enter her with ease. I didn't think it was possible for her to be tighter each time we had sex; it had to be some sort of magic.

"Kaiba." Her lips grazed over me ear, whispering my name over and over. I tried to keep control, but it didn't help when her teeth scraped and nipped at my sensitive flesh, or her nails biting into my back and arms. I was trying to hold on longer, but feeling those wet walls gripped around me felt so damn good. I pumped faster and my mate matched me stroke for stroke. I watched as her eyes rolled in the back of her head; her lips parted as she moaned. I drove us both into an explosive orgasm.

Our bodies' slick with sweat, I pinned her down with the weight of my body. I could hear my heart pounding. My breathing hitched as I lied on top of Azula who was motionless. If I couldn't feel her heart beating against my chest, I would have thought she were dead.

"I have a confession to make." I felt her fingers stoke the back of my neck. "I don't like calling you by your surname. It is…too unfamiliar to me."

I groaned in disapproval. I didn't want her to call me by my first name; we had been over this already.

"We're not the same." _Why was she bringing this up now?_

I rolled off to the side, laying on my back. What happened to the silence that couples would share after making love? Hell! I'll take cuddling before I have to be reminded, yet again, that I'm the reincarnate of an old lover.

She climbed on top of me. I refused to look at her. If I stared into those gorgeous dark pink irises, I would give in to whatever she said.

"I'll be damned if I set myself up to be a replacement." I could feel my irritation growing.

"I will admit, when we first met I did confuse you with Seto because that was what I knew at the time. Even after being around you, I made the comparisons between you and him. I hate myself for that but what was I supposed to do when I am with a man that was the exact replica of the man I once loved."

"Really, Azula? Do we…" She touched my mouth with her finger to silence my protest.

"I have realized, for some time now that even though you share the same face, have the same attitude, even share the habits like how you roll your eyes when you do not get your way."

She laughed at me when I rolled them harder to emphasis her point.

"See, that right there. You have proven that you are a separate man from Seto and I would be a fool to confuse the two of you."

I didn't respond. I wasn't going to be swayed by her sweet words. Or by her touch or kisses.

"On top of that, you have him beat." She kissed my left cheek. "You have my love." She kissed the other. "You have my body." She kissed my lips "And you have my heart."

"Well he had your love and heart." I paused and thought about it. "But I did have your body first, so I do have him beat."

Her throaty laughed warmed my soul.

"I love you, Seto Kaiba." My heart thundered in my chest. That was the first time she had said that to me. "I love _you_." We shared another kiss. "For everything that you are."

"I love you." I can't believe I said that, and meant it! It felt so unnatural but it felt right at the same time.

"Well, do not look so shocked." She kissed me again, smiling down at me. "You better love me. You are stuck with me for the rest of your life."

 _For the rest of my life? Just Azula and I?_

I couldn't think of a better way to live out the rest of my days.

* * *

 **A/N: Wrote this 3 years ago and it's just been sitting in hard drive doing nothing. This is actually the epilogue to a yu-gi-oh series I've been creating for a while, Guess I'll be working on finishing the back story behind this one. :P**

 **plz enjoy and review!**

 **SMOOCHES!**


End file.
